The Serpent: Pikachu's Pokeball
by The Xerneas Of Fanfiction
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Pikachu HATES going in his Pokeball? Well, I have and written a fanfic about it. Read if you want! Rated K plus...for now. Ooops. Changed to T.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ash Ketchum's thick, messy, raven hair followed the mistral winds. His amber eyes bored into the foggy distance. He wore a black vest which, when connected, made a Pokeball shape. He wore an azure shirt underneath and dark blue trousers. He also wore white sneakers that were streaked with blue.

Ash turned his head and saw his Pokemon companion, Pikachu. Pikachu was rodent-like - primrose yellow skin, black markings on pointy ears, short arms and legs, red cheeks which stored electricity and a lightning-shaped tail.

'Hey, Pikachu,' Ash said, slightly bored. 'You wanna get home so we can sleep?'

The Mouse Pokemon nodded and mumbled tiredly, 'Pika Pi...'

Ash stood up on the grassy hill. He and Pikachu were returning to Pallet Town after a long journey to Unova. They had stopped a bit to watch the scenery when they arrived in Kanto but, they dozed off. Now, they had woken up and were _still _tired.

Pikachu started stumbling across a path, when it fell asleep and landed onto the concrete way.

Ash groaned. He picked up Pikachu and made his way home.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

By the time Ash had reached Viridian Forest, the moon was already up.

Ash's eyelids were dangerously close to being shut down. He yawned sleepily as he carried his "helpful" Pokemon.

He stepped over some sleeping Shroomish, woke up a nest of Starly and nearly stepped on a Wurmple.

_How the heck do these Pokemon get to _Kanto_, _he asked himself.

He sighed and eventually reached Pallet Town.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Ash remembered everything, from the Laboratory, to the Day Care center, to the rusty, old bins and the Pokemon.

Ash greeted everyone who he remembered, except the Oaks, as they seemed to be elsewhere.

'Hey, Mrs Daisy.' Ash waved at a plump, brunette woman wearing a pink apron. She was milking some Miltank.

'Hiya Mr and Mrs Smith!' he greeted to an old couple taking care of some Vulpix.

_A lot of people stay awake at night. Maybe I should too, _Ash silently noted in his mind.

Ash finally reached a wooden house. It had mahogany gates and beautiful plants growing here and there. The door was white and had bells at the top. Ash proceeded to knock on the door.

'Coming!' a gentle voice said. The door opened to show Delia, Ash Ketcum's mother.

Delia had light brunette hair flowing down her peachy face. She had amber eyes and small eyelashes. She wore pink gardening clothes and a white apron over that. She wore viridian gardening boots.

'Ash!' She screamed and squeezed Ash in a tight hug.

'Mum...spine...broken...' Ash wheezed through breaths.

'Oops! Sorry!' Delia let go of her son and ushered him inside.

_Well, _he thought. _This is going to be some break home!_

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

**So? How'd you like it? Reviews keep me going and if I don't get any, I delete the story. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Ahh...' Ash moaned dreamily as he set himself on his bed. He placed his messy hair on a few white pillows, so he faced his bedside table on the right. Ash covered his torso and legs in a light blue blanket. He started to close his eyelids, when he felt his mother tuck him inside his blanket.

'Mum!' Ash groaned and sat in his bed. 'I'm 15! I don't need you to tuck me in!'

Delia made an irresistable Lilipup face - lip quivering and eyes pitiful.

'Can't I comfort my own son who just came home?'

'Fine! But don't start reading...Mum!' Ash groaned as his mother started retelling the story of the Three Little Mankey.

'Okay, Ash. Goodnight!' Delia said and skipped out of Ash's room.

'Finally.' Ash muttered.

'Goodnight, Pikachu.' He said and briefly turned to the left to see his companion. Pikachu was snoring softly.

'At least _someone _is sleeping.' Ash said and started to sleep.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Ash opened his eyes and saw the scariest thing he ever saw.

The first thing he noticed was that he was in a sphere, a blue sphere which he couldn't come out of.

Also, there was a gigantic Arbok shooting out what Ash recognised to be a DragonBreath.

_Oh my Arceus. What is Jessie's Arbok doing now? _He thought to himself.

Except Jessie's Arbok didn't use DragonBreath. Jessie's Arbok wasn't bigger than Ash, Gary, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Drew, Harley, James, Jessie, Solidad, Zoey, Paul, Kenny, Iris, Cilan, Nando, Tracey and the rest of Ash's travelling companions and friends put together. Jessie's Arbok didn't have gigantic fangs with rotting meat covering it. Jessie's Arbok didn't have deathly vermillion skin. Jessie's Arbok didn't sit on a pile of what scarily looked like Rattata bones. But the scariest thing was what the strange Arbok was attaking.

'Pikachu!' Ash choked out, but he was sure that Pikachu couldn't hear him.

Ash's starter Pokemon was badly bruised and had scars running down its face. It groaned as it dodged the various attacks shot by the Arbok. Pikachu's cheeks electrified and sent a weak ThunderShock at the Arbok. The Arbok neatly dodged it and moved in closer. It animated a Crunch and a dark purple light mimicked it. Pikachu screamed in agony.

Ash started to run to help Pikachu but he couldn't move.

'What is this? Is that _thing _using Constrict on me?' Ash shouted. He watched in terror as he saw the Arbok tormenting Pikachu.'Pikachu! Pikachu! Pikachu!' Ash screamed uselessly. Ash sobbed. Suddenly, a light came out of the sphere. The Arbok, Pikachu and Ash looked to see what it was.

The light faded and Pikachu jumped out of the sphere.

_The sphere's a Pokeball! _He noted.

'Ah, that's it Ash. There's your starter Pokemon!' said a familiar voice. It was Professer Oak. He had light brown hair and black irises. He wore a white lab coat and black trousers.

_Ash?_

A young boy came into view. He had raven, messy hair and amber eyes. He wore viridian pyjamas.

_That's me!_

'Cool!' Ash - Old Ash or should I say Younger Ash - said in a squeaky voice. Pikachu electrified Ash and Professer Oak.

'Ahhh!' Younger Ash screamed.

_This is a memory!_

Ash consumed all the information.

_That means that...that _thing _tormented poor Pikachu?_

'Pikachu's going to be my Pokemon, right?' Younger Ash asked.

'Yes.' Professer Oak answered, slightly miffed.

'Here, I'll give you your Pokeball.' Oak said and he closed the Pokeball.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Ash startingly woke up. He panted as he remembered what had happened last night. He sighed and looked at his alarm clock. It read 7:30. Ash turned to look at Pikachu, but he wasn't there.

_Probably already woken up, _he reassured himself.

Ash stretched his arms and yawned.

'That was probably just a nightmare.' he told himself.

'Ash! Breakfast's ready!' He heard his mum call from the kitchen.

_Great, food. Yummy food._

He was about to get out of bed, when he looked at his bed sheets.

_Great, _he thought. _I wet myself._

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

**Yeah! Next Chapter! Woohoo! Anyways, read and review. Remember, reviews keep me going! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

'Mmm! Dis yis grood!' Ash announced as he stuffed his face with his mother's home-made cooking, impolitely.

'What was that, honey?' Delia asked as she _politely _swallowed a a spoonful.

'Yi myeant,' Ash paused as he swallowed a mouthful of his mother's cooking. 'This is good!'

Pikachu, who was eating some Pokemon Food, nodded in agreement, 'Mm Hm!'

'Well boys, I'm glad you liked it.' Delia said, blushing. 'You know, Misty and Brock are coming to Pallet Town tommorrow to see you.'

'They are? Well me and Pikachu better rest up!' Ash said.

'But you _just _woke up.' Delia countered.

'Still,' Ash said, yawning. 'I'm sleepy! What about you Pikachu?' Pikachu shook his head sheppishly.

'What?'

'He's helping me and Mr. Mime with the gardening.' Delia answered.

'What?' Ash said, shocked. He turned to look at his rodent-like pokemon.

'Pikapi...' Pikachu nodded guiltily.

'Fine,' Ash groaned. 'I'm going to bed. By_ myself_.' Ash glared at Pikachu.

He started to go upstairs, when he stopped.

'Um, Mum?'

'Yes, honey?'

'I'm going to need some new bed sheets.'

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

After Delia had given Ash new bed sheets, Ash settled himself inside his cosy bed.

'Ah...'

He closed his amber eyes and drifted off to sleep.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Ash groaned. He sat up but wasn't in his bed. Instead he was in a gigantic mansion.

The windows were made of white, fluffy clouds and the floor was also made of clouds. The walls were rapidly changing colour, from dark blue to light blue and vice versa. On each wall, there was a clock that was obviously more than 1000 times faster than a normal clock. The clocks varied from full moons to suns. Ash was in a corridor.

Ash walked cautiously through the corridor. Suddenly, a girl came rushing through the corridor as well, towards Ash.

The girl was pink all over. Her skin was dark peachy and her hair was also a peach colour. She wore a fushia dress and pink slippers. Ash recognised her to be a Mew, in human form.

'Hey, watch out!' Ash shouted, but the girl kept on running.

'Oh, no.' Ash said and braced for impact. Instead, the girl just ran through Ash and Ash had no pain.

'Huh? Wait, does this mean I'm intangible? Yeah!' Ash started dancing.

'No,' said a sad voice. 'You're merely watching a memory.'

'Huh? Who's there?' Ash spun around to look for the source of the voice.

'You can't see me. I'm can't project my true form to...you.'

'Great! That _so _boosts my self-esteem. Who are you anyway?' Ash asked.

'I am Arceus.'

'Wait, I have seen you before!'

'I know, Ash Ketchum! But that was my _false _form! We legendaries can only communicate telepathically far away to humans with our _true _form.'

'Oh.'

'Yes, "oh".'

'Well, is this where you live?'

'Yes, this is what my domain looked like in the past.'

'So, what's with the rapid-changing walls and the clock-thingies?'

'Well, your human world and this world has different times. Your 10 hours is our 10 years.'

'Wow.' Ash said, amazed.

'Some legendaries prefer to go to your world and spend time there. Some, ie: me, actually, ie: _only _me, like it here. That's why I'm much older than all the other legendaries.'

'But, wasn't that Mew?' Ash asked.

'Oh, yes it was. She was returning home after a Legendary Meeting. At some point, we all have to have a meeting here.'

'Now, where was I? Oh, yes. Come with me Ash!'

'Okay...but how do I know where you are, considering you're just a voice.'

'Oh.' Arceus said.

'Yes, "oh".' Ash mimicked.

'Just go to that door!' Arceus ordered and Ash smugly followed as Arceus pointed to one mahogany door.

'Lurpent! Listen to me!' A voice, similar to Arceus' ordered.

'Why should I? I like having fun.' hissed another voice.

A man with brunette hair with fully-white eyes glared at a small snake.

'That's me!' whispered Arceus.

'What, the snake?' asked Ash.

'No, the man! Duh!' Arceus shouted.

'Shush! They'll hear you!' Ash said.

'No, it's a memory.'

'But why are you whispering?' Ash asked.

'I want to make it more believable.'

Ash rolled his amber eyes and continued to watch.

'Killing those pathetic humans is not fun!' Arceus - Old Arceus, no Younger Arceus (I've had too much of this trouble) - said.

'Well, I think it isss.' the snake said.

'I'm going to puish you!' Young Arceus demanded.

'What are you gonna do, put me in a Pokeball?'

'Yes, that's exactly what I'm going to do.' Young Arceus thrust his arm forward to the snake and sent a large blast of light.

'Argh!' Ash screamed and went into total darkness.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

**Yeah! New Chapter!**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
